a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tamper evident closure for use on a container, bottle or any similar article (hereinafter called "container" only) provided with a neck portion that defines an outlet.
More specifically, the invention relates to a dual tamper evident closure which, thanks to its improved structure, warrants the consumer that the container has never been opened at all by either removal of the whole closure or opening of the cap of the closure.
b) Brief Description of the Prior Art
Tamper evident closure for containers of the type comprising a tamper evident band in the form of a ring connected by means of frangible bridges to the lower edge of the skirt of the body of the closure, are well known and commonly used in the trade. In this connection, reference can be made, by way of nonrestrictive examples, to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,658,976 (POHLENZ) and 4,915,244 (CELASCHI).
Tamper evident closures comprising a foldable cap which is connected to the closure body by means of a security band or a frangible bridge that must be torn out before the cap is opened for the first time, are also known. Examples of such closures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,487,324 (OSTROWSKY); 5,147,054 (PEHR) and 5,392,938 (DUBACH).